


Sleeping Beauty

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri knows how photo shoots are supposed to work in theory but it never seems to happen properly in practice





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> based on the [.new official artwork](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/161224842224/im-totally-here-for-our-podium-family-and)
> 
> also on a tumblr post that I can't find now suggesting Yuuri's photoshoots would be weird because the photographers would find him too attractive and panic and throw weird props and poses at him.

For some reason, that Yuuri couldn’t fathom, they kept getting requests for photo shoots and interviews for all three of them, Victor, Yurio and himself. Yuuri found it weird, Yurio hated it and Victor found it delightful.

It all happened because they did one right after the GPF and it was weirdly popular.

Some they had orchestrated themselves (like the one for the beach which was just an excuse for a holiday), but most they were requested to do.

They’d done ones for ramen shops, and cafes in Japan. They’d had shoots at the rink and outside of it talking. Eating ice cream, working in a shop, dressed up for Easter (that one was weird) all sorts of photo shoots.

True they were a lot more fun than the photo shoots Yuuri had done alone but that came with its own problems. Victor often distracted him so he’d be busy having a conversation or doing something and then the photographer would say something and he’d be surprised by the camera that he’d forgotten was there.

Because of that there was a collection of pictures featuring what Phichit dubbed “Yuuri ‘Wait is that a camera’ Katsuki” which was only a slight improvement over “Yuuri ‘I don’t know how furniture works’ Katsuki” from his old shoots back when photographers would just throw weird props and put him in odd positions.

Phichit also pointed out that in almost every picture of Yuuri and Victor Together Victor is looking at Yuuri all love struck much to Yuuri’s pleased embarrassment. Honestly, Yurio was usually the only one out of the three of them to actually pose properly for the damn photo.

Frankly Yuuri found it all embarrassing as hell.

So, he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep before this photo shoot. He was too worried about getting distracted and making another dumb face for Phichit to laugh at.

He was somewhat relieved when it seemed a fairly normal shoot. They were asked to lay down on a pile of pillows and blankets and pretend to sleep which while weird wasn’t the weirdest request he’d gotten in a photo shoot. (that was the time he was asked to sit on a step ladder in a pool while holding a cabbage.)

They took a few photos but it was warm in the studio and the pillows were so soft…

 

+++

 

Victor cracked open an eye at the sound of gentle snoring. He looked over and couldn’t help the gentle smile that graced his face. His Yuuri was fast asleep. His glasses askew on his forehead and his mouth open with a little bit of drool.

He opened both eyes then and turned slightly so he could watch his beautiful fiancé sleep. He knew Yuuri had been nervous about another photo shoot but he was so lovely when he was relaxed like this.

Yurio finally noticed and stopped posing demurely for the camera to scowl up at Yuuri.

“What. The. Fuck. Why can’t either of you pose properly for one of these things. Katsudon always forgets we’re actually doing a damn photo shoot and you’re always ogling him like the old pervert you are.” Yurio groused but quietly so as not to wake Yuuri.

Victor shrugged.

“It’s cute when Yuuri forgets. He’s so adorable when he’s surprised or so comfortable that he’s forgotten about the camera.” He reached out to pluck Yuuri’s glasses from his head.

“You being a pervert isn’t cute at all so why do you do it”

Victor stuck his tongue out at Yurio.

“He asked me not to take his eyes off of him.” He replied with a smile before gently shaking Yuuri awake. Yuuri awoke with a snort that was so damn adorable Victor had to repress a squeal of delight. Yuuri looked confused for a moment before he blushed a deep red.

“I’m SO sorry! Oh my god I can’t believe I fell asleep in the middle of a photo shoot.” He hid his face in his hands.

“It’s okay Mr. Katsuki. I got the shots I needed and you all did really well” the photographer assured him.

“Still that was so unprofessional of me. I’m so sorry” Yuuri was still crimson and hiding his face in his hands.

“Yuuri it’s okay. Come on, let’s get takeout for dinner tonight. Yurio are you coming with?” Victor asked sitting up and pulling on Yuuri’s arm until he let go of his face and let himself be pulled upright.

“Yeah I’ll come” Yurio agreed taking the implied threat of no food if he upset Yuuri seriously.

 

Yuuri wasn’t exactly thrilled when the magazine they’d done the shoot for came out and the main picture they used was the one when he was drooling in his sleep.

Phichit left him a voice message which was just him laughing into the phone for 5 whole minutes.

Two days after the pictures were published they had multiple requests for photo shoots involving beds, sleeping and cushions.


End file.
